The Deleted Or Dis Continued
by BreakingFromALivingNightmare
Summary: Stories that I've deleted or anything. So, yeah. I don't care if you review. Bye!
1. Chapter 1: Oh No Not Her

Castle's POV:

I woke up to a ringing and groaned... Not ANOTHER victim... We keep finding them every day at 2 A.M., and STILL can't find the killer. Or WHAT the weapon is. Or WHAT the pattern is. The weapon is always some thing that leaves a red line on the neck. No DNA traces. At all. I answered my phone.

"Castle, it's me," Beckett said, in her usual tone. "Hey, Sweetie," I replied. "No pet names!" She exclaimed, clearly suppressing giggles. "Whatever. I'll be there in a few."

Beckett POV:

I can't believe it. Another murder. Who is this? Her method... It's string. I just don't want to tell anyone. String... What an odd method. Castle arrived, and we cleaned it all up. At 3, when we got back to the station, a guy came in dragging a girl. "Let me GO, Ryder!" The girl shrieked. "What's going on here?" I asked. "She's the killer," the boy- Ryder- said. The girl was quiet. "Okay, what do you say?" I asked the girl. "I'm not. I was just sleeping when Ryder here broke into my room and took me here," she said, trying to keep from screaming. "What's your name?" I asked, as I do, a lot. "Lucian Tueur," she said shortly. What an odd last name... I brushed it off. "And yours?" I turned to Ryder. "Ryder Wendeel" I nodded. "I'll go question Lucian." Castle then walked in.

"Who are these, Kate?" He said, intrigued. "The girl is here for a questioning." Castle's look of suave was broken into surprise. "I'll come with." Castle said. "No, you take Ryder to the viewing room." Castle reluctantly nodded, and went. I walked to the room and checked to make sure Lucian followed.

{_Italic is Beckett,_ regular Lucian}

_"Where were you for the past few mornings?"_

"Sleeping."

_"How do I know it's the truth?"_

"I don't know. Stalk me with a time machine."

I offered a weak laugh. _"What would you do to kill someone?"_

"Strangle them."

_"Who would you kill?"_

"Them."

_"Who is that, exactly?"_


	2. Chapter 2: 101 Ways To Day

CH. 1

Kurt was walking one day when a random blondie walked up to him. "Hi... I'm Stella! NOW COME WITH ME KURT OR YOU WILL BE THROWN TO KRONOS!" She yelled. "I don't care... I'm going to my date with Amy. LEAVE ME NOW!" He yelled back. "IIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! OTHER MOBBSTERS! BRING THE BUS!" Then, a bus came up, full of murderous people. "KILLL HIMMMMMMMMMM!" Then, the blondie went and kidnapped Kurt. They stuck him on a bus.

They took a long ride for this trip. It took three days **{GRACE! Jk, but I know how long this would take from expieriance. Moved from WI to CA}**, but they FINALLY GOT THERE!

My POV, AKA the "Blondie"

We arrived at the River Styx, and I started the use my knives the cut up Kurt's "face." But it isn't a face. It's too ugly. "GO STELLLA!" They shouted, AKA the mob. After I finished, I passed him off to Ian, who would throw him in the River Styx, which he had no idea what it was *evil grin {I'm half Lucian, deal with it!}* "Who are your parents? Are they okay with murder?" "Well, my grandma killed my mom's parents when she was 7, and also killed one of my extended family, and my dad hates Kurt, and so do my aunt, uncle, and every one in my family. He broke my mom's heart!" "Wait, that makes some sense. But not the last part." "I'm from the future." "YOU'RE MINE AND AMYS DAUGHTER FORM THW FUTURE?" "Why yes, I am." 'WOOHOOOO!" "GET ON WITH KILLING HIM!" "Okay."

Then, Ian{AKA, Dad} threw him in the River Styx where he burned up and died.

**_THE END MY LOVES!_**

Chapter 2:

Amy's POV

Amy, wearing a large, oversized, white knit sweater and green skinny jeans, waited in the cold of the Attleborro fall for Kurt, her first boyfriend after Evan {who cheated on her with a billion girls} had brken her heart, after Ian William Kabra, who broke her heart during the clue hunt, but she still was secretly in love with. Then Kurt showed up. "Why are you late?" I inquired. "There was a blondie who tried to kill me." He said. "Name, please." "Stella Kabra/Cahill." "WHAT?" I exploded spilling my peppermint herbal tea. "What's so bad?" "SHE HAS MINE AND COBRA'S LAST NAME!" "I heard her saying something about being- what was it?- Amian's daughter from the future..?""WHAT? I'M NOT GUNNA- GUNNA-!" Then, a blondie in a black knee-lenth 3/4 sleeved dress walked up. She had on tights, black fishnet gloves, and crimson high tops. **{Guess who?}**. "Hi, I'm Lola. Who are you?" She inquired towards me. "I'm Amy Cahill, and this is my BOYFRIEND, Kurt." I hoped she could take a hint. "What?" She shrieked, higher than Natalie," Kurt! You said that you were here to study with her! You- you cheated on me..?" She said, sobbing. Angered, I poured Kurt's steaming coffee on his head.

Lola slapped him, then punched him, then kicked him where it 'hurt'. "I HATE YOU KURT LEVEILA VESPER!" She shouted through sobs. He's a VESPER? What in Madeline's name is going on? "Hey, you're Stella!" He shouted. "Don't believe her, babe **{that stabbed me... Just to think...}**." Then he wrapped an arm around me, but I slapped him. "Lying, cheating, decieving... Vesper." I slurred. "Lola , let's go." She looked up at me and nodded. We linked arms and left.

"You're a Cahill?" She asked. "Yep. Dan and I won the clue hunt." "I wasn't eligable. My mom was in it, though. I wish she'd known I was alive." "Irina had a girl?" "Yeah. I was Nikola's younger sister." "I thought her husband was killed as soon as she got pregnant?" "She got remarried to a different man next. They both were Ekats, so Isabel killed them." She sniffled again.

**Meanwhile, Kurt, Ian, and Demi were in the bus... Only them...**

Demi:

"YOU SET ME UP!" Kurt roared. "No, correctipn, Stel did." I answered. "You-" Ian cut him off. "Git? Yes, you are a git.""YOU'RE ALL MORE OF A GIT THAN HOT CHELLE RAY!" Kurt yelled. Offended, I told Ian to stop the bus. I Bound and gagged Kurt and dragged him away. Right by the big was a huge, deep pit. I tossed him in, right when Stel and Ames arrived. "What are you doing?" Amy inquired **{love the word}**."Killing Kurt. Stel, little help please. "At your service, Demi."

" IAN! MY TURN!" Stel yelled. Ian exited. Stel hopped in the bus, and did a few Ekat-worthy things, and soon cement poured down onto Kurt. As soon as she finished, Stel came back. "Thanks for helping guys." Stel told us. "What's you're name?" "Stella." "Like the Stella Kurt mentioned?" "No. I'm an undercover Janus here to get rid of Kurt." "Good job." "Thanks." "Welcome." "Will my love NOW go out with me, seeings how all Vespers are gone?" Ian inquired to Amy. "Why yes, he may," Amy said looping her arm through Ian's. They climbed on the bus and rode off. Demi and Stel were so happy they were crying, then they realized they didn't have a ride so they chased after the young couple.

_**AH, THE BUEATY OF YOUNG LOVE.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Witch of Fever

Chapter 1:

**Kit's POV**

Calming myself, Nat and I walked into the house. "Why is this... This rascal MY house?!" Uncle Matthew cried, outraged. "Matthew, I'm sure there tis be a reason. Just let thou explain," Aunt Rachel soothed. "Thou shalt get on with it," Matthew growled. "Matthew, Rachel," I started, "Do you remember Nat? Thou whom brought Prudence to my trial?" They nodded their heads, solemnly. "We have been friends for some time, and... Nat has a question!" I nearly shouted the end, all out of nerves. I had said these words fast, and my cheeks were warmer than usual. "What shalt thou question?" Aunt Rachel questioned. I glanced at Mercy and knew she knew by the look in her eyes.

"I was wondering..." He started, then muttered other words. Matthew heard, though. So did the others. They all exploded, sans Matthew. Nat and I felt scared. "Welcome," Matthew sighed. Nat and I hugged each other. "Can we do it soon?" Nat asked. "We can do it with Mercy and Judith's!"Aunt Rachel said excitedly. We girls started talking. Nat and Matthew talked, too. About what, I don't know.

eWe girls started to make wedding and dowry plans. "Oh," Aunt Rachel exclaimed, "You need a dowry, Kit! What shall we do?" I immediately replied, "Grandfather sent me with one in a trunk. He said to be prepared, for I am at age." We decided to look in my trunk for gowns and dowries.

"Kit! May I have this white gown?" Mercy inquired, holding up a plain white gown. "Why yes, Mercy! You shall look gorgeous!"

Judith picked a white gown with feathers and jewels. I found an embroidered gown with a few small jewels. I insisted on adding a few jewels to Mercy's gown, and after much pleading, she finally gave in. Mercy quickly put a few on. We then started adding more to Mercy and Judith's dowries. I chipped in, adding some. It was fun!

At supper, Nat and I sat next to each other. Then, he had to leave. Then, the girls, Rachel, Matthew and I readied for bed. I went to sleep and the dream with Nat and Barbadoes resurfaced. Except this time, Prudence and Hannah came with us.

The next morning, Matthew announced that we were moving to Philadelphia.

Chapter 2:

**{Mattie's POV}**

Mother, Nathaniel, Eliza, and I kept the shop running. Mother was sorrowed to find out Grandfather died. She cleaned the upstairs. Then, with all the extra money, we bought some new calico.

The home next to ours was sold to a family. We didn't know whom, though. Today they'd be coming. We went out to see whom. It was a family with three girls, the mother, and the father. We went over with some samples.

"Hello, I'm Mattie, and this is my mother!" I said, gesturing towards Mother. They introduced themselves. The girls were Mercy, Judith, and Kit, and the mother was Rachel, and the father was Matthew. **{A/N: You know what they look like, right?}**

They told us they were all to be married, and Mother asked when. They said all in April, on the same day. We were surprised they could do it all.

Then, we went back to the shop. We kept working, and we got lots of customers.

**{I have to much writer's block to write more. Please review, peopleses!**

**Matt POV**

Father said we were moving to Philadelphia. We did, and then we met the Woods and the Cooks.

**{That's all for now, folks}**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth About Us

Thalia's P.O.V. {Italic lyrics, regular thoughts}

_I've written songs in the dark_  
_In the dark, in the dark, in the dark_  
_I've felt inspired in the dark_  
_In the dark, in the dark, in the dark_

I sat there, in the dark of my cabin, alone. I 'd quit the hunters yesterday, tired of them. They didn't care for me after a few years. I sat at a desk, darkness enveloping me. In front of me was a pen and paper. Many pieces of paper, scattered around. All with songs. Sons by me, Thalia Grace. The Infamous Thalia Grace. Infamous for breaking sets. For being in the way while Mother worked. For trying to get attention.

_I hide myself in the dark_  
_In the dark, in the dark, in the dark_  
_Used to be afraid of the dark_  
_Of the dark, of the dark, of the dark_  
_Those in the light know we die in the dark_  
_In the dark, in the dark, in the dark_

I hid my self here. For the past twenty-four hours. In the dark. All alone... Again. I used to be afraid of this darkness. Mother hit me here. I'd call for help and never get it. Everyone knows that we, I die in the dark. Die here out of pain. Out of memories.

_There's only artificial light here_  
_My flaws hide well here_  
_I used to be afraid of cluttered noises_  
_Now I'm afraid of silence_

In here, all that can show is artificial light. But here, my flaws are well hidden. Very well. No one sees them. But back in home they did... There I was scared of the noises, so cluttered. But now all I fear is silence. The silence rings in my ears, reminds of those times... Oh Hades. So I blast music in my ears. Flyleaf, Paramore, Green Day, Evanescence, Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, etc.

_Fill this space idle words_  
_I'm scared to death of light and silence_  
_Hades kill me inside this_  
_Raise me up to live again_  
_Like You did, like You did_

They filled the space with odd words. In The Dark spoke to me now. The light... It scared me. People saw it as wonderful, guiding... But I couldn't see it like that. It would remind me. A wave of pain hit, and I flinched. Oh, the awful pain. Hades, kill me now, please! Inside this... Kill me. Then, Hades, raise me as your assistant. To help you. To be hardened. To be like you. I wish I was you.. Or Khione.

_Now I am mute despite myself_  
_All of them are gone_  
_The silence overtakes me_  
_The idle words forsake me_  
_And I am left to face me_

Now... Well, I just.. I can't speak. No matter what. They're all gone. All them. My music stops. And silence overcomes me. Thalia Grace. Every idle word I'd said, they'd said, it would come after me. Haunt mne. Leave me. And now I have to face myself. Face my fears. Face my monsters. Face it all. Face... Face my mother in me.

_I'm held accountable for every idle word_  
_Curse the idle words_

And now... The idle words were my fault. Every one. All those we Hunters shared. CURSE THOSE WORDS!

_I'm scared to death of light and silence_  
_Hades kill me inside this_  
_Raise me up to live again_  
_Like You did, like You did_

No light... No light. Too much silence... Hades, kill me now! I'm done with the echoing pain! Raise me up as a goddess, please!

_Glory shows up_  
_Exposes us, I'm naked here_  
_Forsaken here_  
_By the dark, by the dark, by the dark_

Then, Nico opened the door, and he turned on thee light. He probably would see that I've been crying. felt like I was bare. The dark is... Abandoning me. Nico came over and sat next to me. "It's okay... I get it," he softly whispered. I looked up. My eyes were big, red, and puffy. But all there is around us are my scattered things, and artificial light. Fake light.

_I'm scared to death of light and silence_  
_Hades kill me in side this_  
_Raise me up to live again_  
_Like You did, like You did_

Light scared me. And it was silent. My fears. It hurt. So much pain... Hades, Nico, kill me now. Kill me inside this. Raise me up to live again. Re-incart me. Like you did... Like you did... With out pain... Like you did.


	5. Chapter 5: Leyna's Future

**Third Person's POV**

It was Leo and Reyna's first date. For them together, and any type of date. Reyna and Leo were really happy. They were happy for all the others too. Percy and Annabeth had gotton engaged, and so did 'Jiper' (as the Aphrodite cabin called them). They were all 20, except for Nico and Thalia, who were 17, and had started dating a couple of months ago. After the Giant War they had won, alot happened. Alot happened during the war, too. A demigod had dropped into Tartarus, saving them all. Somehow, the girl escaped. She is known as Hayley Goth, a daughter of Hades. After, Artemis quit the Hunters, so that stopped. She went to Hades, because Hades let Persephone go so that she would be happy. Then, they broke up when Persephone came back, and Hermes and Artemis got together. Leo asked Reyna out, and after 8 times, two per year, and then she said yes.

So, now they are here..

**Reyna's POV**

If I knew Leo, I knew that he would do something over the top.

I knew that the really adorable and cute Latino elf that I've wanted to kiss for four years would want something really romantic and crazy, so I dressed in a purple dress that reached my knees, and flared at the bottom. It had red flames at the bottom, and it reminded me about the day we met. Once they took off, I missed him so badly. Then, when he got back, I denied him for 4 years, until I gave in to his devilish smile that made my heart melt. I always masked my feelings. Piper and I got along fine, no matter what anyone says. Only Piper and Annabeth knew me. They're my closest friends. my black hair reached the bottom of my back when I straitened it, because it natrually curled, but I crimped it. Leo told me to dress formally, so I dressed like this.

**Leo's POV**

Yay! She finally agreed! I am taking her to The Cheesecake Factory in San Francisco! I got into my special dressy white shirt, and into my black slacks and black dressy shoes. I combed back my curls, uselessly.

She knocked on the door.

I got it. We both lived in Camp Grown Bloods. It's for us older demigods. I lived next door to her.

As I got the door, I looked at her, frozen. She looked at me, laughed, and poked me, carrying me out of my trance. I poked her back, and we had a Poking War...

I ran away after three minutes, and got her corsage.. I wanted to get her one, for fun...

I gave it to her.. It was purple, red, and orange roses, to remind her of Camp Jupiter and the day we met. She loved it...

At the factory, we joked and laughed. We shared a dish for the meal and desert. We left covered with cake and spagetti, and walked back.

St her house, she turned, and her lips crashed onto mine... It turned into a make-out session, and I don't want to talk about it. All that I can tell you is that it is magical.

**TIME SKIP TO TWO YEARS LATER!**

I grabbed the ring box. It was a purple velvet box, and the inside was creamy, and the ring was hand crafted by me. It was plain gold, with a two carrot diamond on the side. I was really excited. It was Anetha Primilla and her twin, Ariana Priscilla's birthday. They were turning one. They were Annabeth and Percy's were identical, with curly black hair and gray and sea green eyes. I was planning on proposing once she got here. I wore a green t-shirt and jeans. After slipping the box into my pocket, the doorbell rang. I opened it to Reyna. She was wearing a purple shirt with flames and jeans. The rest is fuzzy...

**Reyna's POV**

I stood waiting, then he opened the door. His curls were a mess, and his green shirt rooked. His jeans were rumpled, and his grin was nervous. I wondered why until...

Leo got down onto one knee. He reached into his pocket, then his shaking hand pulled out a purple velvet box. It fumbled out of his grasp. I bent down and handed it to him. He shakily grabbed it, then opened it to show me a gold ring with a diamond on it. "Reyna, I know that you didn't like me at first, but..." Leo trailed off. "YES!" I exclaimed. I loved this Latino elf, and always will. He pulled it out of the box, and missed my finger _completely_. I laughed. I grabbed it off the ground and giggled. I put it on my own finger. I was so happy. I'll be married soon. To Leo. My one and only love.

We walked to the house a couple of blocks away. Well, actually, Leo carried me. I kept giggling. I felt really happy.

Once we arrived, Hazel turned, and Frank followed her **(A/N: I know you didn't see** **that coming!)**. She saw the ring and congratulated us. The others did too. We got so many congrats. The girls would help me, and the guys Leo. Then we celebrated for the girls and and us.

**Time skip to a year later, the wedding. I hope it's good. My sister got married in August, so I'm gonna base this off of hers.**

**Hazel's POV ( Not suspected, right?)**

Frank and my wedding wasn't that good, and Reyna's was way better. Reyna's dress was a flowy white, had a one shoulder two-strap, had a white sash at an empire waist, and a sweet-heart neckline. Her dark hair was in a side bun . She looked beautiful. I was her maid of honor. The wedding was at the top hill of Camp Jupiter. Her dad had died when she was little, so her mother walked her down the isle. The twins were the flower girls. The wedding colors were purple and red, and they said it was for her Camp, and the day they met. Our bridesmaid dresseswere red with a high neckline that is gold, and it has the same waist as the wedding gown. It flows straight down after the waist, with a cut down the side. Our shoes were just purple flats. Reyna had white platform heels with sandal type straps . We didn't wear make up, seeings how all of us despised it. We all got ready. The twins were wearing purple straight across high necklined dresses that had a pleated top ad a flowered empire waist that flowed outward and reached their walked Reyna down the isle. Bellona was mad, because she didn't like Leo.

**Reyna's POV**

I was nervous, yet excited, yet sad, yet scared, yet happy. Alot of these thoughts ran through my head. I was mad and sad because my mom didn't like Leo, or approve. I was also sad because my dad had died and dropped Hylla and me at Circe's Island, and Hylla didn't approve, either. It made me mad and sad. I loved Leo, though, so I didn't focus on any of these thoughts, I just focused on Leo. I stood at the doorways to the isle. The march played, and everyone stood, so I started walking with Mother, and I studied Leo. He had his curls as tamed as they would get, and his suit was black and his tie had our signature design: purple with red flames.

Now was the time. I stood at the alter, and I released Mother's hand.

The minister was Jupiter. Leo had let me make it a Roman wedding. I was happy about that. I was also glad that neither of us had those weird parties last night.

Jupiter started reciting the vows, but I zoned out until I had to talk. All I said was I do, and so did Leo...

**Leo's POV**

I had let Reyna do a Roman and modern wedding, because I loved her that much. I know... Leo is awesome... Too bad for Leo fan girls... I'm settling down with a girl...

We said our vows, but I was too busy staring at Reyna to listen...

Now it was time for the reception (after our kiss of course). The reception would be in our new house( which is just the house next to mine). The reception was just a party with some dancing.

*LINE BREAK MADE OF CHOCOLATE CHIPS*

Reyna and I were left alone in our house. We changed and went to bed.

*LINE BREAK MADE OF CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES*

**A YEAR LATER.**

**Reyna's POV**

I woke up, hungry and ready to puke. Then, I realized I was craving Leo's favorite food. Tacos. Then I realized what was wrong. These were all the signs of being pregnant. I called Piper, and she said that she'd go to the drug store to get me a test. Leo had already gone to his work. Surprisingly, he was a detective out of camp. Piper arrived about three minutes later. I took the test, and Piper looked at the results, and told me that my suspition was true. She made me tacos while I threw up.

**6 HOURS LATER**

Leo got home. All day, Piper had been taking care of me. Leo came in to see us talking. Leo saw us talking. He asked what was wrong, and Piper told him. He grinned. Then, he came over and hugged me. Piper left and we talked. It was one of our best days in a year.

**FIVE MONTHS LATER AT THE DOCTERS OFFICE GETTING THE AUTO THING**

I couldn't believe it. It was going to be a girl. Leo was about as happy as me. We worked on names. We also listed some boy names in case.

**4 MONTHS LATER! ON THE BABY'S DUE DATE!**

I was ready to get her OUT OF HERE! We decided the Girl's name would be Charlotte Rose, because Charlotte means strong or fighter, and Rose is sort of like Rosa, but in english. I felt a tug in my gut, and since she was due, and since it was 3 in the morning, I woke up Leo, and he drove me to the hospital.

**I'M SKIPPING TO AFTER THEY ARE OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND ALL, AND THEY ALREADY NAMED HER CHARLOTTE ROSE VALDEZ. I'LL MAKE A SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY FOR WHEN ALL OF THEIR KIDS GROW UP.**

She was the cutest thing in the world. I was glad she was out, and we gad our Charlotte Rose Valdez. She was swaddled in her blanket with Leo's and my signature design. Piper was the one who made it for us. She was a tiny little baby. I loved her. She was a cute gurgling girl. Leo and I loved her. I had quit my work the first month I knew I was pregnant. Now I would stay at home to care for her.

**THIS IS AFTER A FEW MORE DAYS.**

Hylla and Mother came. They loved the girl. She had black curly circlets on her head, and her eyes were Leo's. They thought her name was beautiful, and finally approved my choice. And that was our new family. When Leo got home, Hylla and Mother were still there, and they complimented Charlotte. And that was our family. Leo, Charlotte, and me. And we finally got our happy ever after.

**THE END!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Lies

It all started with the Reaping. If you wanna hear from me, come on. But if you want that one lie with you... Read from Katniss.

* * *

I don't want to say anything. I'll just start at the morning of my "death". That morning. The worst. Horrible. Known as Jean Le'Veiour, yes. Jean. "Help! Help me! Help me Jack! Help me! Help!" I heard, waking up. I gasped. "Lylla? Is that you?" "Jean? Why would you doubt that?! You should know who I am! But please, help! It's Sam!" I started panicking. Not Sam.. No, not Sam. Who would care for Lylla? I need help! She's only five! And Sam... I promised not to die, him not to get hurt in any way! How could he?

A rush of betrayal hit me.

And then a different one. It was foolish. I was so foolish! A mocking jay!

Wait. If I could be so foolish... Yes! I can let Katniss and Peeta win! I'll sneak out!

I should take out my tracker. And plant it in something else...

I got Rue out I can get myself out.


	7. Chapter 7: What Happened

Prolouge

Hayley:

We walked out onto the stage, fans screaming. "WE LOVE YOU!" "GO BACK TO THE OLD PARAMORE!" And on... Not many fans seemed to like the new album. Personally, I loved it. I expressed my love... My love for everything.

Sure, our older things were more sad and bitter, but this... Maybe some fans changed too. With us, maybe.

"Hi guys!"{me}

"HI PARAMORE!" They shouted back.

"C'mon, let's rock out!"{me}

So we began. I told them to do Future, because I sort of felt like a calm beginning. "I'm writing the Future, I'm writing it out loud," I sang, my voice cracking, tears swelling in my eyes. Once that emotional song was over, they surprised me by starting Fences. "I'm sitting in a room, made of only big white walls, and in the hall there are people looking through a window in the door they know exactly what we're here for." We went on and on... Like usual. But I miss the old concerts. It all felt like a routine. And I don't like it.


	8. Chapter 8: Hurt, Pain, What Else

Chapter 1

Hayley's POV

I layed on the grass, crying. It wasn't green enough, the grass, I thought, even though it was watered with my tears. I wasn't sure where he went. Now our friendship was past tense. What should I do? I sighed. What if we never said 'sorry'? What if? I felt tears pool up again. I don't know where he is. The fight fought it's way to my brain, and it chased me to my end. I can't say where that is, though. All I knew was that I was running. Again.

When I get there, though, it won't be far enough. It never is. And when I get there, it won't be fast enough. I never am. I'm such a renegade, I thought. I sighed, then my tears spilled. I can't keep them behind. I always was a renegade, but no one knew.

The spark never lit up a fire. That saying was right. Every spark that has ever started has died. Percy and Annabeth were lucky. The have twins, and others have families. Parents. Siblings. But I'm alone. All the homes, foster homes, orphanages, and families can't keep me. Won't. The wind seemed to come from his lungs, the anger, when let out. A hurricane of words. I'll keep his secrets with me, I thought, right behind my teeth. His anger, his anchor. His anger and mine were similar. But mine was worse. But I'll sail much further on. I knew this, because I could feign happiness, hyperness. It is always fake. I nearly always am.

And when I get there it won't be far enough, as always. I'm such a renegade, it's in my blood. I do it without noticing. I won't be fast enough when I get there. I am too slow to escape reality. I'm a full on renegade. and I always have been, without noticing for up to seven of those years.

Now, though, I'll keep runnng. I'll keep on running. Running...

Oh, when I get there, I thought as I cried and ran, it won't be far enough. I ran. Thalia was lucky. She wasn't judged, she had all I wanted. Being a Huntress, being accepted, having a family with demigods, and on... I'm the only renegade like this, because it's stuck in me, in my blood. If I even get to where I want to go, I won't get there even a smidge close to fast enough. I'm the real renegade, probably 'cause it's in my blood. I cried, and I knew I was alone as I reached my destination.

I'm a renegade, I always was.

Chapter 2

"Hayley!" He called, from way over, across the field. "Hayley!" He called again, breathless. I couldn't watch him come. I turned as my tears rushed faster, in even bigger quantities. After all the hurt, I couldn't tell him. Would he yell? Would he try to comfort me? The possibilities were endless. My cheek was in pain, I could feel the cord still surrounding my neck. I took a deep breathe, the tears filling my eyes, then falling, again.

"Hayley," he said, "wha- Wait, what's wrong?"

I turned, hardly able to keep myself from sobbing. I wiped my tears, holding more back. "I woke up this morning because my dad-he-he-he was-" I broke off, sobbing. My voice cracked, and I knew I couldn't hold back more. "It's okay, Hayley. Just- just tell me what happened." His voice was gentle, so I told him as best as I could.

" I woke up be-be-be-because of hi-hi-his yelling. He-he-he wa-was scr-scr-screaming at me. I-I-I had fa-fallen aslee-ee-eep wi-with my ip-p-pod again, and he-he-he didn't care tha-that I was wrapped up, str-str-strangled by m-m-my hea-headphones." My voice cracked, and I stuttered more than usual. I could feel the cords around my neck, like they were still there. I shivered, thinking about what had happened. I never knew how much it hurt. How much more pain went to my list. I always tried to impress him, oh how I should have succeeded! But I didn't...

"What then?" He asked. "H-h-he-he... He hit me a-a-a-and he-he threatened m-m-m-me. He t-t-t-took away th-the ip-ipod. H-h-h-he h-h-h-h-hit m-m-m-m-e." My voice cracked again, and I started to cry- no, sob. I can't take it, I thought, because I've grown up in this feeling. I grew up, and I know from that, that I'm always the blame. People say that I'm a shining angel, that I always have been, but I know I'm not. Father's taught me this.

You see, I've always showed him my best (minus when I'm a bit rebellious), but he never thought it was good enough. I always have thought I'm a mistake, because he doesn't want me; doesn't love me. I constantly cry (when I'm alone) because of it. He's told me that Father (why do I even try to call him that?) isn't worth those tears (he's caught me crying before). I'm always sad, seeings how all my dreams are crushed by Father. He calls me a Broken Angel. I don't know why; the one thing Father taught me is that: I'm not an angel. I'm a stupid, worthless girl. I act as a strong one; though I'm still crushed- no, dead- inside. I sometimes feel like the little girl I used to be; the one who shined bright, before his lazy heart put me through Tartarus. I'm crying, as I notice how often he's crushed my dreams. Inside, I still (constantly) die from the fact that I just can't- literally- believe that he would leave me alone, so cold, even though I'm his daughter (huh, I can't even see how I call myself that; it seems like a lie). I can't wait to lose the name I carry that is his (my last name, that's the dumb way to say it). Bt I can't because I don't want to get married, still, though, I want to lose everything he put me as. So badly. If I burn those bridges, I can runaway! I thought. No one will care... I felt even more tears well up and lose their balance, falling down my cheek, stinging my left cheek. He always promised it was not my fault,tough Father said the opposite.. Who should I believe?

"Broken Angel, it will be fine."

Chapter 3

**_I settled down_**

**_And twisted a frown_**

_**Disguised as a smile well**__,_

Hayley was a girl that was never accepted, and when she settled down in camp, she had to twist her frown, that she disguised as a smile, as always.

**_You would have never known_**

And no one ever knew. Not at all. They thought she was regular.

**_I had it all_**

**_But not what I wanted_**

**_Cause hope for me was a place uncharted_**

**_And overgrown_**

She had everything, but not that she wanted any of it. She didn't want it. Because hope for Hayley was a place uncharted, wild, overgrown, and left alone.

**_You'd make your way in_**

**_I'd resist you just like this_**

When she got back, he made his way in, but she would always resist him, just like this.

**_You can't tell me to feel_**

He always told her to feel something, any emotion, but she wouldn't let him. she just... Couldn't

**_The truth never set me free_**

**_So, I did it myself_**

The truth never set Hayley free, seeings as when she told it, she was left, or not believed. So, she did it herself

_**You can't be too careful any more**_

She couldn't be too careful anymore, so she never trusted anyone.

_**When all that is waiting for you**_

**_Won't come any closer_**

**_You've got to reach a little_**

**_More, more, more, more_**

All that waited for her wouldn't come any closer, and she decided she needed to reach a little more, so she did.

_**Open you're eyes**_

**_Like I opened mine_**

**_It's only the real world_**

**_A life you will never know_**

When he told her life was beautiful, she told him to open their eyes like she opened hers, it's only the real world, a life he will never know.

_**Shifting you're weight**_

**_To throw off the pain_**

**_Well you can ignore it_**

**_But only for so-oh long_**

She could see him shifting his weight to throw off pain, and she knew he could ignore it, but only for so long.

**_You look like I did_**

**_You resist me just like this_**

Then, he would look like her, resisting Hayley like this.

**_You can't tell me to heal_**

He couldn't tell her to heal.

_**And it hurts remembering how**_

_**It felt to shut do-own**_

And it hurt her to remember how it felt when she shut down.

**_You can't be too careful any more_**

He knew now how she felt about not trusting anyone.

**_When all that is waiting for you_**

**_Won't come any closer_**

**_You've got to reach a little_**

**_More, more, more, more_**

And now he knew that he had to reach out more for all that waited for him.

**_The truth never set me free_**

_The truth never set me free_

_The truth never set me free_

_So,_

_I'll do it myse-elf_

The truth never set Hayley free, so, she'll do it herself

**_You can't be too careful anymore_**  
**_When all that is waiting for you_**  
**_Won't come any closer_**  
**_You've got to reach out_**

**_Can't be too careful anymore_**  
**_When all that is waiting for you_**  
**_Won't come any closer_**  
**_You've got to reach out_**  
**_More_**  
**_More_**  
**_More_**  
**_More, more_**

You couldn't be too careful, they both thought


	9. Chapter 9: To Touch A Velvet Rose

Chapter1

Amy's POV {Again}

In Ian's arms, I felt safer, but my heart still ached. "Love, I'd love to stay here, but I must unpack." I sighed, reluctantly pulling away. He headed up to his room, and I stood there as he let. I then went to my room. Instead of listening to music, I grabbed my diary and a fern green pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_Evan... Decided we didn't work. Dan came and talked to me, and after he left for baseball, the Kabras arrived! Then Ian comforted me... For some reason I miss him... Why? I must go now, but I may return later._

_With Love,_

_Amy_

* * *

Someone knocked on my door. I rubbed my eyes, having been asleep. "Love, I'm finished." I yawned, and went to open the door for Ian. He walked in and sat on my bed. I sat next to him. "Can I kill Evan?" He inquired, startling me.I sighed. "As much as I'd like to say yes, you'd get arrested. And I wouldn't like that. Plus, that wouldn't set a good example for my branch." We laughed.

*One week later*

"How much longer are the Cobras gunna be here?" Dan whined. "It's Kabras, idiot." I said. "Since when do you care?" He Inquired. "I don't!" "Yes you do!" "DWEEB!" I said, running away. I went to my room and locked the door, mad because he didn't even care that I was still recovering from- from-... It.

*Another Flashback From 2 Hours Ago*

There was a ring at the doorbell, so I went to get it, humming happily, like most people do around now, Christmas. **{I had to put that in there. It's summer here but I LOVE WINTER!}** "Hello?" I said happily as I opened the door. Then I saw Evan. "What do you want?" I inquired crudely. "I was just going to ask if... Well, do you wanna get back together?" He inquired. And, with that, I slammed the door in Evan's face. I ran up to my room, sobbing again.

*End of Flashback*

I started crying, and somehow Ian got in. "Daniel should control himself." "Please leave." "If that is your wish, love." He walked away, and I put on Stuck On You by Paramore:  
"

I heard you driving in my car  
Then in a frozen bar  
And I claimed I didn't care for you  
But your verse got trapped inside my head  
Over and over again  
You played yourself to death in me

I thought I'd drop you easily  
But that was not to be  
You burrowed like a summer tic  
So you invade my sleep and confuse my dreams  
Turn my nights to sleepless itch

Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
I'm too tired to fight your rhyme  
Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
you've got me paralyzed

Holding on the telephone  
I hear your midrange moan  
You're everywhere inside my room  
Even when I'm alone I hear your mellow drone  
You're everywhere inside of me

Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
I'm too tired to fight your rhyme  
Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
You got me trapped inside

I can't escape your incessant whine  
When you beam it out all across the sky  
No I can't escape  
(stuck on you 'till the end of time)  
your insipid rhyme  
(I'm too tired to fight your rhyme)  
When you shoot it deep  
(stuck on you 'till the end of time)  
Straight into my mind"  
I sang.

"No regular person listens to Paramore and sings that perfectly, love," I heard a British accent say from next to me. "The only way for me to be irregular, then, is to listen to Paramore," I said, blushing.

*Three More uneventful weeks later*

"Yo kiddos- ugh!" Screamed Nellie. "What's wrong?" I yelled. "My- ugh- help- ugh- hospital!" She replied. I grabbed my keys and ran down. "GET IN THE CAR!" I screamed. She did. and she hopped in the back, for more room. "Hello, love," a formal, British voice said from the shotgun seat. "I'm driving. Full speed." I replied.

*After the day ended*

"She's so cute!" I squealed. She looked like a mini Nellie, with alot of frizzy hair.

Chapter 2

Amy's POV {Again}

In Ian's arms, I felt safer, but my heart still ached. "Love, I'd love to stay here, but I must unpack." I sighed, reluctantly pulling away. He headed up to his room, and I stood there as he let. I then went to my room. Instead of listening to music, I grabbed my diary and a fern green pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_Evan... Decided we didn't work. Dan came and talked to me, and after he left for baseball, the Kabras arrived! Then Ian comforted me... For some reason I miss him... Why? I must go now, but I may return later._

_With Love,_

_Amy_

* * *

Someone knocked on my door. I rubbed my eyes, having been asleep. "Love, I'm finished." I yawned, and went to open the door for Ian. He walked in and sat on my bed. I sat next to him. "Can I kill Evan?" He inquired, startling me.I sighed. "As much as I'd like to say yes, you'd get arrested. And I wouldn't like that. Plus, that wouldn't set a good example for my branch." We laughed.

*One week later*

"How much longer are the Cobras gunna be here?" Dan whined. "It's Kabras, idiot." I said. "Since when do you care?" He Inquired. "I don't!" "Yes you do!" "DWEEB!" I said, running away. I went to my room and locked the door, mad because he didn't even care that I was still recovering from- from-... It.

*Another Flashback From 2 Hours Ago*

There was a ring at the doorbell, so I went to get it, humming happily, like most people do around now, Christmas. **{I had to put that in there. It's summer here but I LOVE WINTER!}** "Hello?" I said happily as I opened the door. Then I saw Evan. "What do you want?" I inquired crudely. "I was just going to ask if... Well, do you wanna get back together?" He inquired. And, with that, I slammed the door in Evan's face. I ran up to my room, sobbing again.

*End of Flashback*

I started crying, and somehow Ian got in. "Daniel should control himself." "Please leave." "If that is your wish, love." He walked away, and I put on Stuck On You by Paramore:  
"

I heard you driving in my car  
Then in a frozen bar  
And I claimed I didn't care for you  
But your verse got trapped inside my head  
Over and over again  
You played yourself to death in me

I thought I'd drop you easily  
But that was not to be  
You burrowed like a summer tic  
So you invade my sleep and confuse my dreams  
Turn my nights to sleepless itch

Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
I'm too tired to fight your rhyme  
Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
you've got me paralyzed

Holding on the telephone  
I hear your midrange moan  
You're everywhere inside my room  
Even when I'm alone I hear your mellow drone  
You're everywhere inside of me

Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
I'm too tired to fight your rhyme  
Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
You got me trapped inside

I can't escape your incessant whine  
When you beam it out all across the sky  
No I can't escape  
(stuck on you 'till the end of time)  
your insipid rhyme  
(I'm too tired to fight your rhyme)  
When you shoot it deep  
(stuck on you 'till the end of time)  
Straight into my mind"  
I sang.

"No regular person listens to Paramore and sings that perfectly, love," I heard a British accent say from next to me. "The only way for me to be irregular, then, is to listen to Paramore," I said, blushing.

*Three More uneventful weeks later*

"Yo kiddos- ugh!" Screamed Nellie. "What's wrong?" I yelled. "My- ugh- help- ugh- hospital!" She replied. I grabbed my keys and ran down. "GET IN THE CAR!" I screamed. She did. and she hopped in the back, for more room. "Hello, love," a formal, British voice said from the shotgun seat. "I'm driving. Full speed." I replied.

*After the day ended*

"She's so cute!" I squealed. She looked like a mini Nellie, with alot of frizzy hair.

Chapter 3

Amy's POV {a month after little nellie aka Lizzy, named after Lizzy Hale, was born}

I was in my room again, over bored. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said. "Hello, love." "Hey, _Love_." I said, mockingly. "That hurt in here," Ian said, pointing to his stomach. "YOU ATE YOU HEART?" I inquired. He chuckled. "No, you stole my heart, then my lugs, then my kidneys. I've been reduced to my stomach, love." I giggled. He looked at me. "What's wrong love?" He inquired. "Nothing." I said. "You mean everything?" He, again, inquired. "I'm bored." "I know just the way to fix that. You, me, seven" I raised an eyebrow, but agreed. He left.

I decided to get ready. I put on a simple 3/4 sleeved black shirt, with some skinny jeans and knee high green high tops. I brushed my hair, then curled it into ribbon curls. I grabbed a green messenger bag with all the supplies I need {poisaned dart gun, a pocket knife, trackers, ect.}

Ian arrived, and I linked my arm in his. "To adventure!" He said. I laughed. "Wait, what are we doing?" I inquired. "We're going on a date, love." 'oh," I said quietly. He whirled to me. "Well, Amy, I, uh... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything, I love you!" He blurted. I stood, shocked. "I... Think I love you," I whispered back


End file.
